Community:ROBLOX
ROBLOX is an automated staff account with the same name as the platform itself, primarily used to publish items to the catalog. It has a capitalized name because Roblox was officially stylized as "ROBLOX" at the time of its creation. This account used to have Turbo Builders Club, and now has Outrageous Builders Club. He is used to publish hats to the game. If it doesn't say who the hat/accesory is by then it's by ROBLOX. Places The administrators, who have used the account collectively, made more than 100 places; only 27 of them are active. ROBLOX's places include all of the starter places and other classic games, such as /Crossroads/ and /Chaos Canyon/. Account ID Not due to popular belief, the account was switched to different IDs multiple times, before landing in the ID 1 spot. "Admin" was the first user, but was moved to ID 18 and later banned. Until 2014, ROBLOX had two friends, before its friends list was wiped out. OVOTango Incident In 2015, a user named " " was suspected to have hacked ROBLOX so that he could get onto the account's friends list. ROBLOX later unfriended him, and ROBLOX themselves said it was for Make A Wish. OVOTango later claimed that he was ROBLOX's friend "because of cancer research". OVOTango kept saying "A Legend Never Dies...", referring to the time he was ROBLOX's only friend. Account creation glitch When Roblox decommissioned Alpha stage, commissioned Beta stage and launched officially, ROBLOX's account creation date, including many others created in 2004, was subsequently changed to February 2006. Inventory ROBLOX's inventory was publicly viewable until sometime in 2015, after which it went private and became unable to be viewed by regular users. ROBLOX’s most recently published hats can still be viewed through the "collections" showcase on its profile, however. The private inventory feature was made available to all players 3 years later originally only being available to the ROBLOX account. Guest Accounts The appearance of ROBLOX used to be connected to all Guest accounts. For instance, if the ROBLOX account decided to put on a Sparkle Time Fedora, all guest accounts following the changed avatar would get the Sparkle Time Fedora. To combat this, the accounts , , and were created to keep the ROBLOX account's appearance separate from Guests and to define the Guest look. Male guests, using the look from BillyBloxxer, wear the True Blue Hair. Female guests, using the look from BettyBloxxer, wear the Pinktastic Hair. Ungendered Guests (those who don't pick a gender or play on iOS devices) wear the 'R' Baseball Cap. All of the Guests wear the Robloxian 2.0 package. Gear issue When gear was first released, this became a problem. Any guest playing a game that allowed gear would receive all of the gear ROBLOX owned. Both of these were fixed by creating the BillyBloxxer, BettyBloxxer and DefaultGuest accounts, which became the new outfits for guests. Games The ROBLOX account hosted a variety of games up to September 12th, 2017(?), which slowly diminished with many places becoming inactive until all were taken down on the date mentioned (except for Crossroads). Some of these games can still be played at Super Nostalgia Zone, made by . In February 2016, ROBLOX was online, updating his avatar and is games. Crossroads was last updated in September 2017. * /Crossroads/ * Building With Friends * ROBLOX's Skate Park * Happy Home in Robloxia! * /Glass Houses/ * /Rocket Arena/ * Chaos Canyon * Community Construction * Temple of the Ninja Masters! * Temple of the Ninja Masters (Challenge Mode) * City * /Welcome to ROBLOX Building/ * /Santa's Winter Stronghold/ * Haunted Mansion * /Empty Baseplate/ * Starting BrickBattle Map * ROtris * ROBLOX Halloween Treasure Hunt * ROBLOX Halloween Paintball * ROBLOX Thanksgiving Turkey Hunt * Halloween CTF: Vampires vs. Werewolves * Turkey Hunt 2010 - Come Get Free Stuff * ?? * Testing Grounds * Halloween Paintball 2011:Crypts of the Dunfort * PBSTest * Personal Server Starting Place In late 2012, the place "City" was renamed to the location of the Roblox Game Conference as a promotion. Value The ROBLOX account is known to own a copy of the vast majority of accessories and gears ever released to the Catalog. In Limited items, ROBLOX has a value of 187 million RAP which places it at the #1 spot for collective Recent Average Price. ROBLOX is valued at more than twice the collective RAP of all its items according to fan sites, and it is said that the account would hit a value of R$100,000,000 in a few years due to continued creation of new Limited items. Last Online Dates In February 2016, ROBLOX was updating his avatar and games, altough it said last online in 2006. Later, ROBLOX updating Crossroads in September 2017. Acording to Alexrocks911's Check A User's Last Online Information game, ROBLOX was last online in September 2017. ROBLOX's about say that he is a automated account, meaning that he is a bot account.